


The Very Definition of Adorable

by tousled_bird



Series: Photos On The Fridge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Crowley is crowley, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Softie, Dean's POV, Dean's unholy love for pie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human Castiel, Human Habits are Confusing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sleeping in the Impala, The Impala - Freeform, set in season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tousled_bird/pseuds/tousled_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?”<br/>Dean stands up and joins you at your spot in front of the refrigerator. He clears his throat. “This is a photograph”<br/>“I see that. But why would you take a photograph of two sleeping people?” you ask with a confused frown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Definition of Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> So, um... yeah. This sorta stuck in my head for days now and I needed to write it down. It's my first time writing Supernatural and I hope everyone is in character. 
> 
> Special guest: Crowley and his hilarous on/off-relationship with the Winchesters! 
> 
> Have fun :D
> 
> Edit: Changed and extended Crowley's part the tyniest bit.  
>  
> 
> (Sadly, I don't own supernatural or either of it's characters, and neither do I own you)

Ever since Metatron had cast out the angels of heaven and the douchebag-you-once-called-brother-and-close-friend bereaved your grace in a desperate attempt to use its power to open a gate to heaven – which failed, because Metatron somehow got to know about the plan, killed the douchebag-you-once-called-brother-and-close-friend and stole your grace… But whatever. Where was I? Yes: Ever since the angels were cast out of heaven and you lost your grace to some douchebags you are stuck in your human vessel, facing the struggles of being a mere mortal.

This is the first time ever you have left heaven and the whole idea of being a creature of flesh and blood with certain needs and the complex concept of human society in general with all its rules and taboos leave you more than a little bit confused, not to say overwhelmed.

And since you haven’t been interested to join either of the various fractions of angles trying to gain the upper hand in their fucked up game of power, neither before the loss of your grace nor after, you were an outlaw, free to be killed on sight or to be captured and tortured for the secrets you are sworn to keep. You’ve always been a gifted fighter, a praised warrior amongst your brethren, but now, without your angelic talents, you barely stand a chance against your brothers and sisters, even with your angel-blade.  
Luckily enough you have been gleaned by two certain hunters – general known as the Winchesters - and their feathery friend and now-also-ex-angel Castiel.

After some tensions and mistrust between you and your fellow-sufferer at the beginning (you totally blamed him for everything at first, but talked it out eventually) you agreed to help them, joining their little group of misfits. After all, you have the same goals: Kick Metatron in his ugly ass, return to heaven and stop the civil-war raging between your winged family.

But today, today you have a job. Well, the Winchesters – to say Sam – found some hints on a vampire-nest and you agreed to help them take them out. You are still a warrior, sworn to fight all evil. So Metatron and his fellow assholes have to wait a bit, before you four get back on working to bring him down.  
The vampires never stood a chance. It had been a mess, indeed, but all of you made it out alive and without major injuries. You all received some cuts and bruises, but nothing worth to mention. Just the usual, you can tell.

***

“Hey, you okay, (y/n)?” Dean says, waving his hand in front of your face.

You were staring at your hand, a deep frown on your face. “Yes. I am alright. It’s just… I am not yet accustomed to pain as humans experience it,” you explain and show him the long cut on your palm. “But worry not, my skills are not affected in any way and I am fully operational”

“Uh… good to know,” Dean says, exchanging a raised eyebrow with his brother.

“We should patch it up. You will catch a nasty infection if we don’t” Sam comments.

You give him a dubious stare, but eventually you nod. Being human is so much more complicated than you thought. You have to watch out for so many details; you could _die_ from a tiny cut like this.

“Alright, Sammy patches you up while Cas and I clean up the mess,” Dean orders and you go back to business.

Ten minutes later your hand is disinfected and wrapped in gauze, the decapitated vampires are lying on a pile, burning to ashes, and the four of you head back to the Impala. On your way, Castiel and you are discussing the pros and cons of being a human.

“… do not understand how humans are able to handle the constant itching everywhere. Either it’s the nose or…”

Dean listens half-hearted to your conversation when he gets into the car. He is driving – of course – and Sam slides into the passenger’s seat, leaving you and Castiel to sit on the backseats. Dean navigates his Baby out of the yard and back to the main street.

“The constant need for food is annoying as well,” Castiel says and adds thoughtfully: “But I really like peanut butter with grape jelly”

Sam turns around and joins the conversation. “So it was you who raided our stocks of grape jelly and peanut butter!”

“Why yes. I think the combination of those two ingredients on a slice of bread is rather delicious”

Dean snorts and reaches out for the radio, but then he hesitates, putting his hand back onto the steering wheel in the end. Sam notices it and shoots him a quizzical look, which Dean repays with an icy glare. Dean’s car, Dean’s rules, no questions. Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t press further and turns back to you and Cas.

"The need of regulary using the toilet is irritating" Cas states, earning an approving nod from you.

Dean looks back at the road. It’s already dark outside and the impala’s headlights are the only source of light; the moon is hiding his face behind a bunch of dark clouds.  
The hum of the engine and the chatter of Sam and the angels create a pleasant atmosphere; nice and warm. Peaceful. Homely.

He would never admit it, but Dean enjoys the rare moments of calmness, when everyone is safe, no batshit crazy and/or evil creature wants to kill them on none of you is either dead or at the verge of dying. In this very seconds, the world outside the impala, with all the shit that’s happening right know, doesn’t exist. It’s only the four of you, chatting, joking, being happy and _alive_. He wants to savour these precious moments as long as they’re lasting. So he’s listening to the banter; your laughably serious questions and observations and Cas sharing his experiences as a human, while Sam comments and chuckles at both of you.

"I like sleeping, even if it is a waste of time. Dreams are a rather fascinating and sometimes unsettling phenomen..."

Dean doesn’t join your conversation, he just listens, feeling safe and at peace. This is home.

After some time, Sam falls asleep, his head slumped against the window, and not long after you and Cas fall silent as well.

The Impala drives in silence. Dean, not wanting to disturb the peaceful calm still lingering, still doesn’t turn on the music he usually favours over silence. His eyes set on the street, he drives until he has to stop at a gas station for a refill.

When he gets back into the car, everyone is still asleep. He throws a quick glance over his shoulder and stops in his movement at the sight of Cas and you, both sleeping soundly, snuggled up against each other. Your head is leaning on Castiel’s shoulder, while his head resting on top of yours.

Without hesitating Dean pulls his mobile out of his pocket and takes a picture of the you two, because, seriously, this is _priceless_!

Two minutes later the Impala is on the road again, heading for the Bunker.

***

Two days later Dean sits in the kitchen and annihilates an apple pie, taking a break of searching for a way to defeat Metatron when you walk in.

“Hello, Dean,” you greet him and head for the fridge.

Dean raises his slice of pie and gives you a nod, not able to answer you with his mouth full of pastry. He watches you absently, minding his own business. After some minutes he realizes that you hadn’t open the door of the fridge yet. He swallows his bite of pie and asks: “You alright over there?”

You turn to him, raising a hand to point at the picture pinned at the fridge, and ask: “What is this?”

Dean stands up and joins you at your spot in front of the refrigerator. He clears his throat. “This is a photograph”

“I see that. But why would you take a photograph of two sleeping people?” you ask with a confused frown.

He shrugs. “Because this a adorable picture of you two?”

You shoot him an incredulous stare. “We are angels of the lord, fierce soldiers of heaven, fighters against all evil. We are not adorable”

Dean looks at you, then at the picture and back at you again. “C'mon, this is the very definition of adorable, sweetheart”

“We are not _adorable_ ”

Before Dean can reply, Sam enters the kitchen, followed by Castiel.

“Castiel, Dean put a picture of us sleeping on the fridge” you tell your fellow angel, hoping that he could explain this strange human habit to you. But he just titles his head, equally confused as you are, and asks: “Why would he do that?”

“Because it’s adorable,” Dean repeats. “Sammy, tell them that this is adorable!”

“We are not adorable,” you answer back. “We are ang-”

“I don’t know, (y/n), but this is kinda adorable” Sam tells you with a chuckle.

“I do not understand, is this some kind of human…” Castiel starts but is interrupted by the arrival of our favourite king of hell.

“Hey guys, the king is back, all hail the king. What do you have there?” He snaps the picture out of your hand, retreating to the far corner of the room through teleporting. “Aaaw, look at this, aren’t they cute?”

“See? Even the king of hell agrees with us,” Dean states satisfied.

"I agree with what?"

"With (y/n) and Castiel being adorable together"

"Ah yes, adorable, indeed. So sweet it gives me a sugar rush, seriously" Crowley says with a shudder. "I want a copy of this. With all it's concentrated cuteness, it might be able to chase off Abaddon from hell by simply showing it to her"

"But... How is that adorable? We're just sleeping," you ask in a desperate attempt to understand the whole fuss about the picture.

"Okay, who's gonna have _The Talk_ with (y/n)?" Crowley asks, poking Dean's pie with a fork.

Dean and Sam exchange a look, simultaneous saying: "You. No, _you_! Cas!".

"Yes? How may I help you?"

Crowley snickers. “Okay, back to business, guys, I’ve got some intel”

Sam and Dean follow Crowley, still arguing, and leave you and Cas in the kitchen. Cas walks over to the table and picks up the picture Crowley left there. “I have to admit; this is a rather cute picture”

“Castiel, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay? Please, leave a comment :)
> 
> There may be more, whenever the muse kisses me again. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
